


I Come From A Land Down Under

by Firelilywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Athena Kids Do Not Like Spiders, Australian Demigod OC, Crack, OOC, Other, Spiders, They give no fucks about spiders and everyone else is so confused, they r a child of athena for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelilywrites/pseuds/Firelilywrites
Summary: The Athena Cabin has a new, Australian, demigod.Who happens to be from Australia, where spiders are your roommates half the time.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Claire Harris (OC), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Claire Harris (OC)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	I Come From A Land Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm projecting onto this OC and yes I dont vibe w/ spiders  
> I am Australian too lol don't come at me I just find this concept hilarious of "Aussie kid who dngaf about spiders is also an Athena kid"

“I’m Claire Harris,” She introduced. “Daughter of Athena, apparently.” 

Annabeth shook her hand. “Annabeth Chase, head of the Athena Cabin, you’re older half sister.” 

Annabeth led Claire on the tour of Camp, before asking a few questions. “Where are you from?” 

“Australia.” 

“Oh,” Annabeth frowned. “I don’t think we’ve had any Australians here before. Not that I know of, at least.” 

Claire smiled. “Yeah, Mum was in the US when she met Athena, she was given me and then we moved to the great land down unda’.” She laid on a thick, tradie accent for the last few words, as you do, and Annabeth looked at her kinda funny. 

“What’s your background? Just for, like, regular purposes of knowing stuff you don’t want to be near or whatever.” 

“Just the usual, I guess, moved there from here and my mom married my step dad, he’s fine, they had some kids together, I was the third parent, knew I was a demigod my whole life. Nothing spectacular, just I couldn’t sit still and had issues reading.” Claire shrugged. “I don’t think anything’s worth noting, really.” 

“Nothing?” Annabeth asked. “No monsters, spiders, anything weird come after you?” 

“What? No. I mean, unless Dropbears count but I never had any encounters with them personally. Spiders are like my roommates. Ol’ Scottie used to live in my bedroom corner and eat up the mozzies.” Annabeth blinked at her a few times. 

“You.. never had any trouble with spiders?” 

“I mean, everyone knows you gotta be careful ‘round spiders. Red backs, sydney funnel webs, the works. But I’ve never had trouble with ‘em, nah.” Claire shrugged. “Why?” 

“It’s just odd, I guess.” Annabeth shrugged. 

-

“Hey, Mr. Jackson,” Claire approached the guy she’d heard so much about and she could see why there was so much hype. He turned to her, she’d caught him after he’d finished sparring with the some blonde guy that she had no doubts was probably as hyped up as he was. “Can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Uhh..” His eyes drifted to the side, so she looked over to where Annabeth was talking with the Aphrodite cabin head. She turned back to him and saw him already looking back at her. “Sure?”

“What’s Annabeth’s deal?” 

He frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I told her I don’t have any special issues with spiders next to the usual and she seemed surprised. I heard you’re dating her, and by the way, nice score, but I figured you’d know her best to answer.” She explained. “So?”

“Ohh..” He nodded. “She told me about that. You know Arachne?” 

“Yeah, she challenged Athena and had horrible audience awareness, so Athena yelled at her or something?” 

“She turned her into a spider,” Percy explained. “And Athena kids have had trouble with spiders ever since. ‘Beth has some pretty bad ones..” His look darkened for a second. “So she was just surprised.” 

“Ah,” Claire nodded. “.. So like, she’d have a heart attack if she came down to Australia, wouldn’t she?” 

“Why?”

Claire paused for a moment. “Have you ever heard of the dinner plate spider? Sydney funnel web? Red back?” 

“No?”

“Oh boy, look ‘em up next chance you get.” 

-

Claire returned from the archery fields to find her half-siblings camping outside the cabin. "Why are you.." 

"Spider." 

She was getting tired of this. "Okay.. you just, stay here." She went inside and was unsurprised to see a daddy long legs looking spider in the corner. She ducked her head out to see her sibling looking at her, partly terrified. "Can I name him?"

"Why would you-"

"It's an Aussie thing, apparently." She pursed her lips. "I'm naming him Dave-o." She went back inside and flopped onto her bed, grabbing a book and beginning to read, indoors, like a normal person. 

-

"Spider-kid!" Percy came up to her. It was the beginning of winter - well, summer, but Americans have _White Christmases,_ apparently - and Claire didn't want to know why he was coming to her. Weird nickname though, Clarisse had started it and it spread across camp. She was now the 'Spider-whisperer', and endlessly confused everyone with how little she gave a duck about spiders. She carried some out of the Athena cabin on more than one occasion. 

  
"Horse-boy." She greeted. If she could 'speak to spiders' - Spoiler alert, she couldn't - then he could have this nickname since he _could_ speak to horses, and she'd already heard his millions of fish-nickanmes. 

He huffed. "Why'd you make me look up that thing? That's _terrifying."_

"What thing?"

"The dinner plate spider." 

"Oh. You remembered? Yeah, Australia's where Satan keeps his pets. Or.. what's the Greek equivalent? You get the point." She waved a hand. "You see why I don't care about spiders now? We got red backs _everywhere,_ mate. Once my Dad caught one in a mason jar and we kept it as a pet for like, three days."

".. Dear gods." 

"Don't tell Annabeth that, she'll have a heart attack." 

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning for why spiders didn't bother her is the gods cant reach all the way down to ~satan's playpen~ so Arachne's spiders don't go there either, and by the time she comes to CHB she's just not caring enough they don't bother her or something  
> And yes the jar spider story is true (oh f*ck realised the irony there haha poor neeks)


End file.
